The final prank
by AmAnDa2
Summary: Lily's group and James group are the most popular in hogwarts. Except they hate each other. What will happen when the girls think of one last prank to play before leaving hogwarts. A prank that would really tear at the boys hearts. If they can only do
1. The prank

a/n:  Hey!! This is my second l/j fic! Well its my second one all together I guess! But here we go!

Disclaimer! I own nothing you recognize! (unfortunately)

~*~

                Ever since first year me, Lily, and my 3 friends, Jill, Farren, and Janet, were the most popular girls in our grade and by the time we were 7th years we dominated the school.  Likewise, James and his 3 friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had been the most popular boys.  Both our groups had only one thing in common besides good looks, and that was that we hated each other.

                I stood at 5'6 with a great body from playing Quidditch and deep red hair that reached the middle of my back.  With sparkling green eyes that could light up a room, and a very light splatter of freckles right across my nose.  Jill stood at 5'3 and was very thin, but she still curved in all the right places, with her short blonde hair that she flipped out at the ends and light grey eyes she had many guys that slept at her feet.  Farren was the tallest standing at 5'8 with long blonde hair, though not quite as long as Lily's, meeting just her bra strap.  Her hair was layered around her face, which she straightened giving her a gorgous look with her blue eyes.   And finally Janet, stood at 5'6 along with Lily, she had shoulder length jet black hair with bright blue highlights that matched her bright blue eyes.  We were extremely beautiful (Not to be conceited).  Guys would do practically anything just to be in our presence.  It was also the same reason though that we had no male friends.  Guys couldn't act normal in front of us.  And none of us could ever have a good relationship.

                James and his crew had the same problem. Girls just couldn't be themselves in front of them.  They were always tripping over there words when they looked into James deep blue eyes.  James was 6'2 with messy hair and you could see the slopes of his muscles through his robes.  Sirius also at 6'2 with slightly longer black hair and grey eyes.  Remus stood tallest at 6'3 with sandy blonde hair and pale complexion and add in a deeply soothing voice.  Very seductive.  And finally Peter was shortest at 5'9 with mousy blonde hair that he spiked and pale eyes.  He was thin, and he was cute except definetly not quite as gorgeous as the other maurouders. (he gains weight after they graduate).

                So why aren't the eight most gorgeous people in school friends?  We were in first year, but the boys played to many pranks and us girls thought they were to immature.  So we just stopped hanging out and after awhile the hate just sort of came to be. After awhile of getting pranks played on us anyway, but us girls didn't miss a beat always coming back with something equally if not more cruel.

                The whole mess started when one night me, Farren, Jill ,and Janet were bored in our rooms and decided to make a bet.  A stupid bet. It was just a game, a game with very few rules, only two in fact 1)no sleeping together and 2)Don't fall in love.  I lost that game.   I guess I should explain it to you in more detail though…  well here we go. (I broke the 2nd rule)

~*~

                Janet, Farren, and Jill were sitting in the gryfindor  7th year girls dormitory when Lily burst through the door laughing.  She slammed the door behind her and fell onto Farrens bed where all the girls were sitting.

                "Lily what could be so funny on this boring day?" Farren asked.

                "O nothing one of the maurauders pranks just backfired…it was great!" Lily replied.  The other three girls sat there silent. "Geez what's the matter with you guys?"

                "Nothing we are just sooooo bored.  We don't know what to do with ourselves," Jill said.

                "Well you could do homework, or go tan by the lake," Lily suggested.  Though she didn't want to do either herself.

                "We already did our homework and its to cold today to tan… Lily you're the brains here think of something fun for us to do! PLEASE!"  Janet said in a hurry.

                "Well we could think of a prank to play on the maurauders…"  Lily barely got to finish before the girls were nodding approval.

                "We should get them good one last time before we graduate," Janet said.  The four girls sat and talked about plans to get at the maurauders.  When they finally got a good idea.

                "We could play a game/bet with them," Jill said, "It might take a bit and it would be hard, but it will keep us occupied."

                "Spill," said Farren.

                "Well we could write down there names and each of us could draw one.  And we will make whoever's name is on that piece of parchment fall in love with us.   Before the end of the year.  And then a week before graduation tell them about the game.  That way they can watch us strut our stuff for the last week,"

                The girls sat there speechless.

                "That's damn near impossible though, Jill. They hate us," Farren tried to reason.

                "Yea, but it would keep us occupied" said Jill.

                "It would be to hard," Lily broke in.

                "Come on guys I know we can do it and you guys know to…we can get any guy we wanted,"

                "Yea but they are the maurauders…"

                "Yea the same maurauders that we used to be friends with…the only reason were not is because WE stopped hanging out with THEM.  We can do this guys,"  All four girls sat in silence and they each got a smile on there face. 

                "Okay let's do it," Farren said.  All the girls agreed and wrote the names down and slowly drew one by one.  Farren drew first.  She pulled Remus.

                "Too easy…" she said.   Jill pulled Peter out next with a groan.

                "Easy…but not  cute,"  Lily was getting more nervous by the second the one name she did not want to draw was still in the bag.  She bit her bottom lip as Janet put her hand in the bag.  She pulled it out and looked at it silently with a little worried but determined look on her face.  She turned around and showed Sirius to everyone.  Lily felt herself pale.  She got James, the hardest one.

                "Okay so that leaves you James, Lily"  Jill said.

                "Okay," she said quietly.  Her and James had a history that none of the girls knew about and knew it would be damn near impossible for her to do this.  Even though both her and James were heads and had to spend time together.

                "Lily that will be easy for you since you and James are always together anyways working on school things and stuff,"  Farrin said.

                "Any rules?"  Janet asked.

                "Yea just two," Jill replied, "Do not sleep with them and don't fall in love."  All of the girls laughed at the thought.  Those would definetly be easy rule to follow or so they thought.

                "And whoever breaks the rule has to do what the rest of them say for a  month,"  This was kind of unbearable to think of since the girls were so high maintenance.

                "So you guys ready for this," Jill asked.  They all nodded with mischeivious smiles on there faces.  But deep down Lily was thinking she wouldn't be able to hold up her part of the prank.  Lily stared off in the distance as the other girls went down to dinner.  She suddenly didn't feel hungry.  This was going to be hard she thought as she went into the showers to get ready for the head meaning that night. 

~*~

            A/n:  Well there is the first chapter the second one will be up within the next couple days! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	2. Starting out

A/n:  Hey everyone! Sorry this has taken so long but I've been cramming for finals and my mom kicked off for a week since I left it on all day one time! Oh well…I'll start putting more up a lot more often though! Well I'm gunna stop now! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Okay this disclaimer is for the rest of the series! I own nothing you recognize!

~*~

~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~

            Lily walked onto platform 9 ¾ wearing black pants, a grey tank top, and a big smile on her face.

            'Wow, the beginning of 7th year,' Lily thought to herself as she got on the train, 'I can't believe I'm almost out of here.'  Lily's thoughts were thrown from her mind as she opened what was her and her friends train compartment since first year, where they all met, to find James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting there talking.  They stopped talking and looked at her.

            "What are you doing here Evans'?" Peter asked.  Lily was really angry.

            "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?! This is my compartment!" she practically screamed.

            "Lily, you can't own a compartment on this train," Sirius said calmly.

            "You know what I mean, Sirius, we ALWAYS sit here," she said.

            "You can't prove that," Remus said.

            "Yes I can," Lily said as she walked over to the window and pointed to the Lily+Janet+Jill+Farren=BFFE etched into to sill.

            "Oh well, were not leaving so you might as well get lost," Sirius said.  He still hadn't even looked up at her.  She was about to say something when the compartment door opened and Janet was standing there.

            "Finally, I found you.  We got another compartment towards the back," she said.

            "But…" Lily said as she pointed to the boys.

            "I know Lils, but we already tried.  Don't waste your time, let's go," Janet walked out of the compartment to leave Lily to follow. She stepped outside, but turned around to glare at the boys before she walked away when she noticed James, who still hadn't said anything, staring at her chest.  She looked down and saw her head girl badge glimmering proudly.  She looked back at James and saw him also sporting one that said 'Head Boy'.

            "Oh my gosh, your head boy?" Lily asked with disgust.  She could not picture them having to work together all year, but before she got an answer Janet pulled her away from the compartment.

~*~*~*~End flashback~*~*~*~

            Lily bit her lip as she walked to the head boy/girl room.  She was nervous.  These meetings hadn't gone well since October.

            "Well, here goes nothing," she whispered and opened the door to see James laying on the couch waiting for her.  He looked in her direction.

            "'Bout time you got here Evans', I've been waiting for ten minutes," he said.

            "It's not my fault you were early, James, 'cause I'm not late," she said trying to be nice.

            "Oh I forgot your little miss per…wait… did you just call me James?" he asked.

            "Yea, that's your name isn't it?" she said sitting down on the couch opposite him and opening up her head girl folder.

            "Yea…but what happened to Potter?  You haven't called me James since September,"

            "Yea, oh well, I guess we all have to grow up sometime, we should get started," she said.  When he didn't say anything she looked up at him.  He was looking at her with a weird expression on his face.

            "What?" she asked.  He shook his head.

            "Nothing, let's get started, Lily," he said.  She pretended not to notice, but inside she was thinking this was gunna be way too easy. "So, what exactly are we supposed to be doing tonight?"

            "You didn't listen to Dumbledore last night did you?" she said as she lifted her self up and sat indian style on the couch.

            "Well I had other things on my mind last night.  Why, what did he say?"

            "He told us to plan something 'end of the year' for the whole school," she said leaning over and putting her hands on her knees.

            "Oh well that's easy, the traditional dance, everyone always looks forward to that.  We won't even have to announce it." He couldn't help but notice how she kept fidgeting. 'She looks kinda cute when she's fidgeting, actually she's cute all the time, wait what am I thinking this is Lily she hates me.  I'm not gunna make her feel good about herself.'

            "Yea, I guess we could do that.  It would definitely be easy to plan for and with finals coming up we could use all the extra time we could get.  This reminds me, I'm doing terrible in Transfiguration. Think you could help me out? Pppllleeeaaassee??" She put on her best puppy dog face and he couldn't help but smile.

            "You having trouble in a class? I can't believe it.  Could there be some ulterior motives?" He asked trying to look smug.

            "Fine, forget it. Ill just ask Colby to help me." She said as she looked back to her folder.  Colby was also a 7th year, but in ravenclaw.  He came 2nd in transfiguration, after James.  He was also one of Lily's ex-boyfriends.

            "No ill do it," James said quickly. "So, do we need to start planning tonight or can that wait till tomorrow night?"

            "Thanks, and I guess it can wait.  I'm tired anyways I need to go to bed."  They both stood up and were walking to the door Lily got there first and turned around to ask him what the theme of the dance should be before they left so that she could start brainstorming.  When she turned around he was barely and inch away from her.  She looked into his eyes and couldn't speak.  She thought she felt him getting closer so she tried to turn around before he did anything, but it was to late.  His lips met hers for just a second and he pulled back.  In just that one second all of her old feelings for him came flooding back, but she tried to hide them.

            "Lily, I'm sorry I have no idea where that came from," James silently kicked himself.  Why did he do that? He knew why, cause he still had feelings for her.  He had no sense of control when he was around her.  Lily just looked at him.

            "Don't worry about it James," she said, "We should be getting back now." She turned and left.  They walked to the dormitory in silence, but when they reached the portrait James stopped her.

            "Lily wait," she stopped, "please don't tell anyone about what happened.  I don't know who I thought you were or where that came from.  Don't even tell your friends. Please."  Lily was shocked he had just said that.  Right when she was starting to think that this was gunna be easy…well except for the dumping him in front of the entire school part.  Now she was mad.

            "Oh, don't even worry about it.  If my friends found out that my lips were ever touching yours I would have to have them surgically removed," she spat, "and we shouldn't walk in together I don't want anybody to think anything." James was shocked. He didn't really mean his words and wondered if she really meant hers.  She seemed like she did. He decided not to say anything and walked through the portrait.

            Lily waited about 10 seconds and then went in only to run right into the back of him.

            "God potter, watch it," then she looked around him to see Remus and Farren making out on the couch in front of everyone. "Oh, that's not fair hers was too easy," she accidentally said aloud.  Everyone turned to look at her.

            "What are you talking about Evans?" James asked.

            "Oh…nothing…,"she said trying to act innocent, "Now get out of my way!" and she slammed past him and went upstairs to bed.

~*~

A/n there you go!! I hope you liked it! I already have the next chap. Written I just need to type it! So it will be up soon! And sorry again for the delay! Thanx a ton to all my reviewers!


	3. Where we are?

Hey! Sorry everyone that I took such a long break from continuing this but I promise that I will stay on top of it! Thanx to everyone that has reviewed so far. Disclaimer: this one covers this chapter and any other I write! I own nothing that you recognize!  
  
Chapter three-Where were at?  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
After the sorting hat finished sorting all the first years and after Dumbledore made his usual speech the plates piled up with food. But Lily wasn't hungry.  
  
"Lils, why aren't you eating?" Janet asked. She was sitting on Lily's right Jill was sitting across from Lily and Farren was across from Janet. The way they always sit.  
"I can't believe Potter is head boy!" Lily shrieked, "I can't work with that prat all year! I don't even know why Dumbledore would pick someone like him! HE-IS-SO-IGNORANT!" Lily stopped to take a breath. She looked around at her friends and noticed that they were all staring at her.  
"Well, I guess you guys are going to have to learn to get along. Its not like you have much of a choice in the matter," Jill put in. Now all the eyes were on her.  
"Are you crazy?" Janet asked, "This totally sucks for Lily think of who you're talking about. James Potter! There is no way they can work together. If I were you Lil," she said turning her attention back to Lily, "I would ask Dumbledore to pick someone else,"  
"No don't do that!" Farren who had been quiet suddenly jumped in, "Maybe you guys can work out your problems, besides that he's gorgeous. No matter how much we hate him you have to admit that." The girls started arguing about what Farren had just said. Lily on the other hand was now deep in thought. She glanced down the table at where James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting. They were all laughing. 'At some stupid immature joke no doubt,' Lily thought to herself. She looked away, but then suddenly looked back. 'Why does he have to be such a prat,' she thought. By now the guys had stopped laughing and James turned to look over at Lily. She was startled but held her gaze. She narrowed her look into a glare just as James made a smug look and looked away leaning toward Sirius and whispering something in his ear. Lily looked away and noticed that basically everyone at the table was done eating and that it would soon be time to head up to the common room.  
"So are you gunna tough it out or not?" Janet's question pulled her out of her stupor. Just as Lily opened her mouth to answer, however, something warm and wet splattered against her cheek. Lily's mouth was held open in a kind of gasp as she heard James and Sirius start laughing rather loudly. Lily turned to glare at them as she wiped off her cheek.  
"JAMES POTTER! YOU STUPID GIT, I OUGHT-"but at that moment Dumbledore stood up looking slightly amused. Lily was fuming as he told the great hall to head back to the common rooms and for the first years to follow the prefects.  
"-and I need to speak to the head boy and girl in the room on the side of the hall," Dumbledore finished.  
As Lily heard this she glared at James who smiled back and shrugged as Sirius patted him on the shoulder. The great hall was starting to clear out and before Janet left she muttered a good luck into Lily's ear. Lily trudged over to the room and walked inside. James was already sitting inside, but Dumbledore hadn't shown up yet.  
"So, Evans, I hear you and Colby broke up,"  
"Point Potter?" she said coldly still not looking at him.  
"I was just wondering if he figured out what a bitch you really are,"  
Lily grabbed the closest thing she could find, which happened to be a pillow, and threw it straight at his face.  
  
~*~end flashback~*~  
  
The next morning Lily woke up angry. How can she make James fall for her? She's done it before, but how. She's never backed out or didn't complete a prank before and she wasn't going to start now. She quickly got ready and brushed her long red hair and put on some shiny lip gloss. She started down to the common room before anyone woke up. She was about to climb out through the portrait hole when she heard a male voice from behind her.  
"Lily wait a second," she turned around the see Remus Lupin sitting at the table studying, "Can I talk to you for a second," All of the girls had a soft spot for Remus Lupin. He was always nice to everyone, but he was still a little iffy since he was friends with the marauders. Lily headed over to him and sat down. She gave a sly smile.  
"So, what's going on with you and Farren?" she said raising her eyebrows.  
"Oh, nothing Farren was coming on strong for some reason so Sirius dared me to make out with her. But I wanted to ask you something," Lily felt a little confused, but ushered him to go ahead. "Well. you know how there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up," he started, "Well. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me. Maybe we could get to know each other a little better." Remus looked at her hopefully. Meanwhile Lilys mind was reeling.  
'Hogsmeade that's like an official Hogwarts date. and what would Farren say? Well I guess she doesn't really like him anyway.'  
"Remus, I don't know." but then she got an idea. Maybe she could make James jealous. just maybe, "Okay Remus ill go with you, do you want to come down to breakfast with me?" she asked.  
"Yea sure," said Remus looking happy. They made there way down to the great hall thinking that Farren couldn't be mad cause a girl has to do what she needs to complete a prank.  
They sat down next to each other and were making small talk when James leaned on the table in front of them.  
"Remus can I have a word with you," he said through gritted teeth.  
"Actually, James, im kind of in the middle of a conversation," James opened his mouth to speak, but Lily cut him off.  
"And, im pretty sure this conversation doesn't include you," Lily said coldly. James stared at her with his mouth open then quickly resumed his natural air.  
"Fine, but don't be late to our meeting tonight Evans we really need to get started on the dance," he said. And then quickly walked away. Lilys friends who had just walked in witnessed this and were asking Lily a million questions through Transfiguration.  
"What was that about?" asked Jill, "Im really confused,"  
"Yeah so am I what happened?" Farren put in.  
"Im trying to play a prank is all," Lily said nonchalantly.  
"Whatever Lily, just tell us what happened this morning and how you ended up talking to Remus? And don't skip the details," Janet said.  
So Lily recounted what had happened earlier that morning and the night before and finished with an apologetic look towards Farren.  
"Lily how am I supposed to complete my end of the prank if the guy im supposed to be making fall in love with me is asking you out and you're saying yes!" Farren said exasperatly. Unfortunately Professor McGonagall could here there muffled voices.  
"Ladies please be quiet, you must study hard you have N.E.W.T.s coming up!" She said sternly then resumed the lesson.  
"Listen after this weekend he's all yours alright? Ill talk you up. But Remus is easy. James is like the most difficult one." Lily said.  
"Excuse me," Janet said, "But im pretty sure Sirius is gunna be hard to crack,"  
"Oh please, he's a sex feen and your one the most gorgeous girls in school I don't think you'll have a problem," Jill said.  
"Yea that's just it though, I have to make a sex feen fall in love with me without having sex with him. can we say IMPOSSIBLE!" Janet looked somewhat defeated.  
"Well personally I think I have the easiest one," said Jill. Just then the bell rang.  
"Okay guys lets meet up in our dormitory after my meeting with James tonight and we'll discuss where we all are and how to help," They all agreed and went there separate ways.  
Later that night Lily was standing out side the head room preparing herself when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly looked around and saw Colby standing right in front of her. Colby was the only REAL boyfriend Lily had ever had at Hogwarts. They went out off and on. He was cute and smart and funny, but there just really wasn't anything there for Lily except infatuation. yea he turned her on, but there was no real relationship possibilities.  
"Hey Lils," he said dreamily.  
"Hey Colby, what are you doing down here?" she asked glancing around. If James saw them together she could practically kiss the prank goodbye.  
"Looking for you," he said just as dreamily. Lily smiled.  
"And why were you looking for me?" she asked innocently.  
"Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go the dance with me," he asked. Whatever Lily was expecting it definitely wasn't this.  
"How do you know about the dance?" Lily asked trying to stall.  
"There's always a dance," he said matter-of-factly. "And maybe we could go to Hogsmeade together this weekend."  
"Oh, sorry Colby, but im already going to Hogsmeade with Remus," Colby looked disappointed and confused.  
"I thought you hated those guys," he asked. And he was right.  
"Well I guess were trying to work out our differences. But I really must go the meeting was supposed to start like five minutes ago." He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Can I have a quick kiss on the cheek before I go," he asked hopefully. Lily thought about.  
"Sure," but just as she leaned in the door to the head room opened and James was standing there looking confused. Lily pulled away as quickly as she could hoping he didn't notice anything. James eyes darted back and forth between them. Finally they settled on Lily.  
"Your late," he said without real emotion of any kind. Lily waved a quick hand at Colby and pushed James back inside the door and followed him. She settled on her normal couch before she noticed someone else was in the room she looked where James normally sat and saw Sirius smirking at her.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Calm down Evans im just here because me and James want to talk to you about something," he said still staring at her. James came and sat down next to Lily and she started to feel a little frightened. Lily turned to look at James.  
"We know you guys are up to something," James said staring at her.  
"What are you talking about who's up to something?" Lily replied playing cool.  
"Come on Farren all over Remus. You kissing me last night. Jill asking Peter to Hogsmeade. You and Remus going to Hogsmeade together," he stopped and Lily could see he jaw clenching which gave her room to talk.  
"Um im sorry Potter, but I didn't kiss you, you kissed me," she said. She glanced at Sirius who was still staring at Lily.  
"Either way it happened and it's not normal," Sirius put in, "And Janet asked me to help her with her potions. which im failing. No something is not right," he finished still staring at her.  
"Well." Lily started, "Maybe we just feel that all of this fighting between us is getting old. We think we should be friends," Lily finished lamely. Sirius was still looking at her.  
"Okay well then maybe we will all meet at Hogsmeade and have a butterbeer or something," he suggested. But you could tell he didn't believe a single word Lily had just said and now he was playing her game. And she was going to win.  
"Oh I'd love to, but im going with Remus, but I guess we can all meet up around 2 or so," she said with a big seductive smile and then softly bite her bottom lip. Sirius' gaze faltered, but he recaptured it.  
"Sounds good," he said, "see you then," and he got up and left. James was still sitting next to her as he started the meeting as though that whole conversation never happened. They walked back to the dormitory together and when Lily walked in Janet Jill and Farren stood up and headed to the girls dormitory with Lily in tow. She could fell Sirius and James burning wholes in her back so she turned around gave them a wink and blew them a kiss and disappeared up the stairs.  
Once in the dormitory they all settled on Lily's bed and Lily quickly told them what had just happened.  
"You asked Peter to Hogsmeade?" Farren asked Jill.  
"Yea, he was actually kind of giddy big turn off," she replied.  
"So im pretty much the only one getting nowhere," Janet said, "Im definitely going to need help with Sirius. I had no idea he was failing potions."  
"Well at least he's not asking Lily out," Farren offered.  
"Good point," Janet said weakly.  
For the rest of the evening they talked about what they were going to do at Hogsmeade with the guys. 


	4. Games

And two years later... CHAPTER FOUR!

FLASHBACK

Lily rolled off the couch in the head room and right onto James who was lying on the floor next to her. He made a groan as Lily giggled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. James opened his eyes and stared in awe at Lily and lifted his head to give her yet another kiss. It was a warm Saturday afternoon in late September and the sun was shining through the window and glimmering off of Lily's red hair.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck. Lily let out another giggle and rolled again so that she lay right next to him. They laid in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each others presence.

"So, when are we going to do it?" James asked seriously. Lily raised an eyebrow at him questioningly with a small smirk on her face. "Not that!" James recovered quickly, "I know that's coming soon," he said with a wink. Lily let out a laugh as he continued. "I meant tell our friends about us..." Lily shifted uneasily and sat up and looked down at the still laying James. She didn't know what to say, as much as she wished to tell her friends, it just really did not seem like a possibility. As much as she felt for James her friends didn't and she knew it was the same for him. All it would cause was a bunch of drama. Drama that she didn't want to deal with.

"Well...I mean... Do you think...ummm...well...?" Lily continued to stammer as James lifted himself up so that he was sitting across from her and took both of her hands in his and shushed her. She looked up at him and he could tell she was battling inside. He brought her hands up to his perfect mouth and gave each one a soft kiss. Lily stared longingly at James. If someone would have told her a month ago that she would be sitting here with James like this she would have slapped them and told them to never mention the name James Potter ever again. Now James Potter was the only thing she could think about. Every time she saw him her knees went weak and her stomach did flip flops. The way he kissed her and held her like she was the only thing in life that mattered. The way his hair was so messy and how he would mess it up even more whenever she came around because he thought she loved it. It was so amazing how the two of them had come together so quickly once they had to spend time together as head boy and girl. At first, it was hard, then it was fun to joke around with each other, and now they wanted to spend every minute together. It had happened so fast that neither one of them had time to think about what they were doing and before they knew it, they were a secret couple. The two most beautiful and popular people in school were a couple and they had to keep it a secret. James pulled himself up onto the scarlet couch and brought Lily with him placing her upon his lap.

"Come on, Lil," James started, "If I love you how could my friends not? And I know I could charm your friends," At this James put on a semi-sarcastic smug look, and then quickly changed to a serious one. "I don't want to hide us anymore. I want to be able to kiss you in front of the whole school instead of pretending like you don't exist. I want the whole world to know that you are mine," he finished quietly and looked down. Lily sat silent for a few seconds.

"James, I want the whole world to know too. It's just that, I mean, even if we managed to get my friends to like you and yours to like me they would never like each other. And I don't want that. If they could be friends on there own terms it would be easier, besides do you really want to go through what your going to get when they find out that you've been hiding this anyway?" she asked and looked at him.

"It doesn't matter to me Lily, as long as they know. I want to be with you, in public. I've already made up my mind. I'm telling them in a week with or without your permission," At this Lily's jaw dropped and her eyes began to frantically search James face for a hint that he was joking. There was none. "I'm not hiding anymore, you can decide whether or not to tell your friends but they will find out either way. I'm sure they would rather hear it from you."

"But James that's not fair! This should be a mutual decision not just yours! Besides, it's your fault were not all friends anyways! If you and your friends hadn't played all those stupid pranks on us" Lily half yelled. James looked at her and let out a small laugh. Lily smiled to herself before she added, "Well I may just deny it," as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I've made up my mind. BUT on to a different subject," James sat up very straight and suddenly there was concern and worry in his eyes. "I saw you talking to Colby today after Transfiguration..." Lily shifted uneasily as James continued. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, it was nothing. He just wanted to take me to Hogsmeade this weekend and catch up," Lily looked down at her hand as she finished not wanting to see James face. "No big deal," she added.

"No big deal?" James questioned, "He's your ex-boyfriend. You didn't say yes did you?"

"Well, yes, I mean I would like to be friends with him. He's not a bad guy." Lily looked up to see James looking put off and slightly rejected. She could tell that he was holding back something as he took a deep breath. He let it out and looked up at her. He stood up and headed towards the portrait hole. Lily's eyes followed him and as he was about to step out he turned around.

"You have one week," he said and then disappeared into the hallway.

End Flashback

The next morning Lily was woken up by Janet screaming gibberish into her ear.

"Rise and shine Lily bumpkins!" she said rather cheerily, "Jill and Farren have already gone down to eat."

Lily raised her blankets over her eyes and rolled over. Janet let out a humph and decided to try a different tactic.

"ACCIO BLANKETS!" Lily's blankets flew from her bed and to the floor by Janet. Lily threw a little tantrum in her bed and then sat up.

"FINE! I am up are you happy?" Lily shouted rather grumpily. Janet just let out a laugh and threw Lily her clothes. She got ready rather quickly and then the two girls were headed down to the great hall. Before they reached the entrance they ran into nearly headless nick rambling madly. He stopped as he saw the two girls and then turned around to head in the opposite direction.

"What's the matter with you Nick?" Lily asked curiously. Janet took a step back. Even thought they all knew the ghosts were nice Janet was deeply afraid of them. Nick turned back around to look at them.

"Oh it's nothing really. Just that blasted Sirius Black, I swear everyday I find him snogging a different girl and frankly I'm quite sick of it," He responded and then went on his way. Lily turned to look at Janet who looked rather put out. Lily threw an arm around her friend and pulled her in the direction of the Great Hall.

"I told you it was going to be impossible..." Janet said as they walked into the great hall.

"OY! Ladies over here!" Lily turned to see that the source of the voice had been James and everything from the night before came back to her. She let out a small groan but then smiled as she saw Remus smiling and waving her over. Janet and Lily stumbled over to the boys and saw that Jill and Farren were already sitting with them, both raising their eyebrows as Lily and Janet sat down.

"Good morning," Lily said as she helped herself to some eggs. James smiled at her, but then quickly changed his look into a glare. Lily quickly looked the other direction to see Sirius stumbling through the entrance to the great hall with quite a surprised look on his face to see everyone eating together. As she looked around, she realized they were getting a lot of those looks from all over the hall. 'Oh grow up' she thought to herself as she began to eat her eggs. Sirius walked over and took a seat next to James.

"What's going on here?" he asked. Trust Sirius to get right to the point. No one spoke so he nudged James.

"Nothing were all just eating TOGETHER... you know... as FRIENDS" he said through gritted teeth. Sirius looked absolutely disgusted. In fact, the only person that seemed to be okay with this arrangement was Remus.

"So, Lily I was thinking maybe we could leave around 10 for Hogsmeade tomorrow? That way we have plenty of alone time before we have to meet up with the gang," Remus said receiving a death glare from James that went unnoticed.

'Gang?' Lily thought, 'Since when is it the gang? Everyone here hates each other can't he see that?'

"Umm... sure Remus that would be great, but I have to go now," Lily quickly stood up taking everyone off gaurd. She was quickly followed by Janet, Jill, and Farren. They quickly walked to Potions which was their first class of the day and say down and began to talk seeing as no one else would be coming for at least fifteen more minutes.

"Man, I don't know if this was such a good idea," Farren stated. "They are obviously on to us, not to mention my guy is thrilled to be going to hogsmeade with Lily." Lily looked at her and couldn't believe what she heard.

"We can't stop now! We have never backed down from a bet or a prank! And this is both! Yes, it is hard but just think of how good it will feel when we do it! I know it seems impossible, but we'll start small. We should really just try to be friends with them. No funny business until they believe us."

"Yeah," Jill put in, "But at the same time we need to make our selves more noticed. Make them pay attention to us, but then act like we are not interested in them. You know, make them confused." All of the girls agreed to this new plan of action and then each became lost in thought thinking about there own men. Before they knew it the class was full and the lesson was beginning. None of the girls could concentrate on the lesson they were all to concerned with the group of guys huddled in the corner.

"Well maybe they actually just wanted to be friends," Peter whispered to the group of boys making sure no one could hear.

"Yeah and I'm the bloody tooth fairy," Sirius replied. This brought a smirk to James face.

"Well actually, you-,"

"Oh, shut up James," Sirius said as he punched James playfully. "I'm just saying, why after seven years would they want to be friends now? They don't care about us at all," James felt a small pull in his stomach at these words and thought of a certain red head whom he knew at one point cared about him very much. He began to wonder if she still did. He knew he did, but he could never show that again. Not even to her, even though he wished he could.

"Well, they may want to be friends because they feel stupid for not being friends with the most gorgeous guys in school and now time is running out!" James threw out with a cocky smile. Sirius looked at him and thought about what he had said.

"Maybe, I just don't trust those girls. But it is too bad we aren't friends. They are all bloody gorgeous." At this all four boys turned there heads in the direction of the girls, all of whom were fidgeting with their quills and parchment. Crossing and uncrossing their legs. At that moment Lily looked over at them and they quickly looked away. All except for James who remained with his eyes locked on Lily's searching for some feeling that might remain in them. Lily gave him a sad smile and turned back to her paper.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to get in those pants at least once," Sirius said looking at the girls. "You know even though we don't get along we could have a better conversation with them than any other girl in school," James suddenly felt a longing to hold Lily again to kiss her and run his fingers through her hair. But he pushed the thought aside and scolded himself. He couldn't go there again. Not after what had happened between them.

Later that night Janet was walking through the halls slowly hoping to run into a certain someone. She had transfigured her skirt so that it was VERY mini and unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt so that some cleavage showed. She was silently praying that she didn't go through all of this for nothing. She had heard that Sirius loved to roam the halls at night and so after she heard began to make herself up and strut the halls. She was trying to convince herself that she could do this. She could pull Sirius Black without having sex with him. She knew she had what it took to get any boy. But this one was tricky. And extremely gorgeous. But he was in her league. Something that a lot of the boys at Hogwarts were not. As she was walking down one of the halls she noticed that one of her shoelaces was untied she swiftly bent over keeping her leg straight so that her bum was up in the air and began to tie her shoe. As she stood up she felt the presence of someone behind her and quickly turned around and there he was Sirius Black, looking her up and down with a craving in his eyes.

"Janet..." he said and began walking towards her.

"Sirius..." she said as she fought the urge to step backward. Sirius came right up next to her and looked her in the eyes. Janet's insides began to roll around backwards and forwards, right and left, so hard that, she had to fight to keep her balance. Finally her brain began to work again and she remembered her plan to make him think she didn't want him. She took a step to the right and he blocked her path. She then switched gears and took a step to the left and her path was once again blocked. She sighed and leaned against the wall. This caught Sirius off guard so he took another step towards her hoping to see her squirm. But she did not. She held her cool.

Sirius leaned against the wall next to her and let out and identical sigh as his eyes took in her gorgeous legs in that short skirt. He began to feel a little pressure in his pants and quickly diverted his attention to her face which now held a smirk.

"So what is it Sirius?" she asked.

"What is what?" He asked in return. "I just thought I would stop and say hello to my new friend," he said leaning into her a bit more.

Janet let out a small sarcastic laugh, though her insides were doing jumping jacks.

"Whatever," she said, "and by the way... I don't need your help in potions. You were right next to Sarah Burke in the class list and I must have got the lines messed up when I was looking at grades. When I looked again I saw that you were failing. Why would you say yes to tutoring me if YOU don't even know what you're doing?"

At this Sirius faltered and seemed confused, but he quickly recovered.

"I figured you just wanted to spend some time with me," he said with a quick smile as he pressed himself up against her.

A tingle shot throughout her body and she tried to remain calm. She badly felt the urge to just kiss him. I mean she was a teenager with a very gorgeous guy in front of her. Even if he was a prick. Sirius lifted his hand and ran it down her left arm feeling the smoothness of her skin.

At that moment both of their knees went weak with butterfly's going crazy in their stomachs, they both had to close their eyes to regain their composure. As soon as they did neither one could believe what had just happened. Janet immediately stepped away from Sirius and down the hall with out another word. Sirius speechlessly watched her go rooted to his spot.

As she turned the corner she paused. At that moment both she and Sirius hit their palm to their foreheads, both frustrated with themselves, neither one believing they had just let their guard down in front of the enemy. Little did they know that the other was completely unaware of the others mistake.

Okay so this was sort of a fluff chapter for what is to come... I have the next chapter all planned out and it will be longer. And I'm sure the next chapter will be the one that answers all of your questions :P ill try to upload soon and I promise two years won't go by again.


	5. Deja Vu

Here we go!...

flashback

It was once again a beautiful day in late September and the streets of Hogsmeade were filled with Hogwarts students excited for the first trip of the year.

Lily found herself walking the streets right beside her ex-boyfriend Colby heading right into the Three Broomsticks. They found a nice booth right beside a large window and they sat beside each other relaxing from the heat of the sun shining through the window. Being with Colby was not as awkward as she would have thought having broken up only a month and a half ago.

In fact, it seemed exactly like it used to, except of course there was no canoodling considering that Lily was now with James. She was happy things were working out and was even becoming used to the idea of telling her friends about herself and James. Colby was talking, but Lily was lost in thought suddenly about James. She wondered how long they would be together. She honestly couldn't see them separating she cared about him so much. Suddenly Colby's voice broke through her thoughts.

"So how are the terrible marauders? Still giving you and your friends shit?" he asked with a scowl on his face.

"Not exactly," she responded. "We aren't really bothering each other and I think we may even come to be friends this year." Colby gave her a skeptical look and Lily wondered if he thought something was up. She looked away biting her bottom lip trying to think of something to say, but before she could he did.

"You are so beautiful Lily," As he said this Lily began to squirm. "I don't get why we broke up. I really care about you still and after spending time with you today, I mean, it's just like old times. Like nothing ever happened." As he said this he leaned over quickly and Lily was taken by to much surprise to move. His lips rested on hers though she did not return the kiss. She just sat there unsure of what to do. Finally after about 5 long seconds she came to her senses and moved.

What she saw next made her heart drop so hard it may have well stopped beating. James face outside the window staring in at her eyes wide with shock and filling with tears. James' face seemed to get paler by the second as their eyes were locked on to each other unable to move. Colby seemed completely oblivious and was waving down Madam Rosmerta for some more butter beer.

Suddenly James seemed to come to and he took off. Lily quickly jumped out of her seat and ran towards the entrance of the Three Broomsticks ignoring the protesting shouts coming from Colby. She yanked open the doors and began to fun down the street searching frantically for James. When she didn't see him she continued to run down a close alley. This turning up nothing she sank to the ground and began to cry.

'Why?' she asked herself. 'Why didn't I pull away? Or slap him? Why did James see? Will he believe me? He has to believe me. I love him. I love him so much. What am I going to do? The hurt on his face was awful. How could he forgive me?' Just then Lily's thoughts were interrupted by a voice Lily definetly did not want to hear.

"What the HELL was that Lily?" Colby asked from behind her. She slowly turned around to look at him and when she saw she was crying his facial expression softened a bit. He leaned against the alley wall and some of his blonde hair fell in his face. Lily looked coldly at him. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"What's wrong," she whispered, "What's WRONG?" she began to yell. "Why did you do that? Why did you kiss me? I thought this was to be friends Colby. I would never have come if I would have thought you wanted more. I'm sorry but I just can't do this," Lily half shouted as she stood up shakily from the ground still crying. She used a nearby trash can to help her to her feet and once she got there she noticed that Colby was walking away from her back out of the alley shaking his head. Lily began to stumble from the alley determined to find James. She found him quickly laughing with his friends as soon as she exited the alley. Sirius and him were laughing at something Remus was showing him and Lily suddenly felt confused. James glanced in her direction and a look of pure loathing and disgust came over his face.

Lily tried to make motions with her hands to say he kissed her she didn't kiss him back, but unfortuanatly only looked like a crazy woman waving her hands all over the place. She looked at James with pleading eyes. He opened his mouth and mouthed two words.

"Fuck you,"

Lily fell on the ground all over again and began to cry.

End Flashback

Janet stumbled into the portrait hole and quickly changed her skirt back to regular length and buttoned the buttons on her shirt. She leaned back against the wall and let out a deep sigh.

"Where have you been?" Jill asked with a smirk on her face. Janet let out a tiny exclamation in surprised, but then relaxed when she realized who was speaking. She casually walked over to where Jill was sitting and sat down in the scarlet arm chair right across from her.

"Working on you know what," she said casually and once again let out a deep sigh. Jill shifted in her seat and leaned forward inquiringly.

"And how is that going?" she asked raising her eyebrows at her.

"Not so great. I don't know how the hell I'm not going to break the rules," she said exasperatedly. A weird look came across Jill's features as she brushed her blonde hair behind one ear and pursed her lips as thought biting back something to say. Then suddenly she burst out laughing, her white teeth showing off in her big smile.

"You think your going to fall in love with Sirius Black, come on Janet. I know we have been spending a teensy tiny bit of more time with him, but come on, that's just insane. We can't stand him. And you most of all hate him and how cocky and calm he always is," Jill continued to rant as Janet sat there patiently.

"Are you finished now?" she asked when it seemed as though she had reached a stopping point.

"Yes,"

"Good," Janet exclaimed, "so now I can tell you what a moron you are. OF COURSE I WOULDN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH SIRIUS BLACK you twit." She finished in a whisper. "I'm talking about the other rule. Even if he is a prick he is gorgeous and I just want to lure him into my room and … and… well you get the point." She finished lamely.

Jill let out another giggle as they heard a banging coming from the girl's stair case. They looked up alarmed, but found that it was only Lily. Lily walked over to them and sat down on the floor.

"What's goin' on?" she asked. Twirling her long red hair around her right index finger. Jill looked at Janet who sighed yet again.

"Janet thinks she's going to break a rule," Jill said with a smirk on her face. Lily's eyes went wide and then quickly narrowed upon Janet who squirmed in her seat.

"You think you love Sirius?" Lily asked in all curiousness. Janet stood up abruptly and looked down at Lily running her hands through her black hair.

"NO! NO! NO! The OTHER rule! The OTHER rule!" she exclaimed, "I'm going to bed."

When she walked away Lily and Jill looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles.

Lily woke the next morning to find Farren sitting up in her bed.

"Hey Fare," she said with a yawn.

When Farren didn't answer Lily looked at her a little more closely and noticed that her face looked very pale.

"Farren? Are you okay? What's the matter?" Lily walked over and sat on Farren's bed. She slowly looked up to Lily and shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong. I just had a nightmare. It was terrible people were dying. It seemed so real Lil's. I'm scared." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Lily didn't know what to do so she began to rub her back.

"Don't worry Farren it was just a dream. You should go take a shower and clear your head," Lily suggested. Farren nodded silently and then got out of bed and walked slowly to the showers. Lily frowned to herself and began to wake up Jill and Janet.

After her shower Farren seemed to be feeling incredibly better and was all smiles as the four girls headed down to breakfast. Fortunately they arrived before the marauders and took their usual secluded spot at the end of the table. As everyone piled into the Great Hall the girls were busying themselves talking about quidditch. And the recent win of Gryffindor against Ravenclaw.

"So that means if Ravenclaw beats Slytherin next week we have the quidditch cup in the bag," Jill said talking rather animatedly.

Suddenly about 14 very tamed looking ministry owls flew into the Great hall carrying black envelopes. Lily glanced over at Farren and saw her face go pale and her body stiffen. She quickly turned back to examine the hall. The birds circled the hall and slowly began to land in front of their envelopes owners. Everyone in the hall felt a felling of dread. Lily turned back around to face her friends and noticed everyone looking even more pale than before and staring at Jill. In front of her was a black envelope.

Jill began to cry before she even opened the envelope. She read it silently more and more tears spilling down her face by the second. She then silently stood up and ran from the hall. All three girls sat rooted to the spot. Lily looked at Farren who was shaking uncontrollably and then down to Jill's plate where the letter still remained. She slowly picked it up and scanned it. She put it down and closed her eyes.

"Her parents…" she whispered and then burst into silent tears herself. All three girls began to cry unsure of what to do and Lily looked instinctively towards James who was looking at her with concern written over his whole face. Lily couldn't take it and she got up and ran out of the hall. She ran to the common room, the dormitory, the library, the astronomy tower, and then preceded outside trying to find Jill with no luck.

As she ran towards the quidditch field she began to hear someone calling her name behind her. Lily knew the voice and stopped in her tracks and turned around to find James running towards her alone. He slowed down as he got closer and stopped about 3 feet away from her. Lily felt her body want to run to him, but she stayed put.

"Lily…" he said as he looked towards the ground. "I am so sorry…" he said sincerely and Lily noticed that this may be the first time he wasn't fidgeting or playing with his hair. He was upset and he wanted to be there for her.

The second she realized this she ran to him and buried her face in his chest and began to cry harder than she ever had. James wrapped his arms around her and held her very tight. They stayed that way for a very long time and when they pulled away James placed a light kiss upon her forehead. Lily looked up at him with her tear stained face and tried to smile.

"I have to go," she said and she turned around and ran back to the castle.

Lily didn't know what to do. Her mind was reeling of so many things. Where was Jill? Was she okay given the circumstances? She loved how James was there for her but it was killing her because it just made her realize how much she really wants to be with him. Why Jill's parents? Why?

As she stepped back into the castle a voice came overhead that stretched throughtout the whole school.

"PLEASE EVERYONE RETURN TO THE GREAT HALL FOR AN ANNOUNCEMENT FROM DUMBLEDORE"

Lily did not want to listen to what Dumbledore had to say, but figured she would find her friends inside so she went. As she walked into the Great Hall she found Farren and Janet crying and hugging each other. She walked over to them and joined the hugging and crying. She turned her face away from the girls trying to recapture some state of calm when she saw James begin to walk by towards his friends. She caught his eye and mouthed the words thank you so which he nodded with a look of all seriousness on his face. Dumbledore stood up and began to speak about the reasons why things happen and a bunch of useless things that no one in particular wanted to hear.

"We do have all of the victims children safe. So for those of you worried about your friends I assure you they are okay and in good hands and on there way home to meet up with other family." Dumbledore continued. "They all also had one request. Go to Hogsmeade today anyway" Lily's mouth dropped open as she heard the words. "Go and have a good time. None of them wanted you to be upset and thought it important to at least get out of the castle. Of course I leave this decision entirely up to you." Dumbledore finish and then walked out of the great hall.

"Go to Hogsmeade?" Janet repeated numbly. "What are they thinking?"

Most of the hall seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. But after much fighting and debating most of the people seemed to think that doing what their friends wanted was for the best and began to prepare for the Hogsmeade trip.

Lily could not believe she was going. She could not believe of all people she was still going with Remus. She could not believe that the people who had not been affected like this seemed relieved that the trip was still on and were talking quite animatedly compared to Lily.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade they agreed to simply go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink. They sat next to each other in a booth and sipped on their butterbeer as they looked out towards the gloomy day.

"I can't believe this has happened," Remus said and turned to look at Lily.

"I know. Just when you least expect it," Lily replied looking back at him.

"I hope whoever did this is caught soon. I just can't believe so many parents died last night." He said looking thoughtful, "who can be that powerful?"

"I would rather not talk about this," Lily said. "I'm sorry. I just don't think I can take it."

Remus looked over at Lily and nodded in full understanding. They sat staring at each other for a few seconds when suddenly Remus began to lean in quickly and Lily was taken by to much surprise to move. His lips rested on hers though she did not return the kiss. She just sat there unsure of what to do. Finally after about 5 long seconds she came to her senses and pulled away.

What she saw next made her heart drop. James face outside the window staring in at her eyes wide with shock. James face began to get paler by the second as their eyes were locked onto each other unable to move. Remus still staring at Lily began to apologize, thought Lily was not listening. She was to busy walking James run away down the street. Lily laid her head upon the table and began to cry.

Well there you have it! Chapter five… six soon to come!


End file.
